castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Death
Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, is a major villain from Konami's Castlevania series. He is said to be called "The Governor of the End of Living Things." Death is Dracula's right hand man, thus he usually appears near the end of the protagonist's quest, often in the Clock Tower, to challenge them before they confront Dracula. He is also sometimes the first of Dracula's major servants to greet the protagonist, such as in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and Castlevania: The Arcade. He has appeared in every game except Castlevania: The Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Death sometimes plays an equal or lesser role in Dracula's organization when someone other than he is the driving force behind Dracula's resurrection, such as Shaft, Elizabeth Bartley, or Carmilla. Two of Death's closest associates include Slogra and Gaibon, who directly report to him. He is also closely associated with the beast Cerberus. He has also been known to show respect to characters for their courage and skill. Death can also use dark arts to summon the souls of the dead and defeat even the strongest of the living. Nothing can hurt Death as the attack will go straight through him with no damage. The only way to hurt Death is to attack with weapons or spells that have divine properties, mainly the Vampire Killer. History Events of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence This mysterious being forges an alliance with Mathias Cronqvist - who later becomes known as Dracula - in 1094. Initially, Death pretended to be a servant to Walter Bernhard, owner of the Ebony Stone. However, he later betrayed Walter after Leon Belmont defeated him with the Vampire Killer. It is revealed that Mathias had the Crimson Stone, a stone much more powerful than the Ebony Stone. With Walter defeated, Mathias gained access to Walter's Ebony Stone, giving him both of the vampire's treasures. To add insult to injury, Mathias useed the Crimson Stone to suck out Walter's soul and place it inside the stone. The soul becomes a power source to fuel Mathias's dark desires. Crushed by Mathias's turn to the dark forces of evil, Leon was ready to slay his former friend when Death arrives and challenges him in the final showdown of the game. Even though Death was defeated, Mathias made his escape after some parting words with Leon. With Mathias gone, Leon swore that no matter where he should go, the Belmont Clan will hunt him and his kind down forever. Since then, Death has proven to be the Count's most loyal and devoted servant. Events of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness After Trevor Belmont had successfully defeated Dracula, the Count placed a curse on all of Europe, with the intent that the corruption and misery bred from it would bring about his resurrection. To speed up the process, a mysterious priest by the name of Zead came across Hector, and appeared friendly enough with his wanting to help him defeat his nemesis, Isaac. What Hector didn't know was that the priest was actually Death in disguise. However, his disguise did not fool the time-traveling Saint Germain, who knew that if either Devil Forgemaster, Hector or Isaac, should fall, then the Dark Lord could be revived. Both fight, and in spite of Saint Germain getting the upper hand during their first tussle (and mentioning he would return until Zead surrendered), Zead manages to trick him into the Eneomaos Machine Tower and freezes his powers until he is defeated in combat by Hector. After this, Saint Germain leaves the timeline, after asking Hector to give Zead his sarcastic regards. In the reborn castle of Dracula, Hector fights Isaac and beats him to the brink of death. But before he knows it, the body of Isaac is whisked away into a coffin by Zead, who had big plans for him to be the new host body for Dracula's resurrection. When Zead removes a scythe from his sleeve, it is then that Hector realizes who Zead really is. Shedding his disguise, Death battles Hector, only to be defeated by the Forgemaster. Events of Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance This time around, Death wanders through Dracula's Castle searching for his Lord while trying to understand where his master has disappeared to. Death soon realizes that due to Maxim Kischine's eagerness to find and destroy Dracula's body parts the same as Simon Belmont did about half a century ago, he inadvertently had awoken the spirit of Dracula. This led to Maxim slowly being taken over by the spirit of the Dark Lord, and the split of Dracula's Castle into two different castles. Death recognizes that Maxim's body would make a suitable host for the resurrection of Dracula, and soon seeks to prevent Juste Belmont from finding his friend and freeing him from Dracula's control. Events of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night After the dark priest Shaft's successful resurrection of Dracula, the Count was swiftly defeated by Richter Belmont in 1792. However, due to a sinister curse placed on him by Shaft, Richter was slowly being possessed by an evil spirit. Five years later, in 1797, Richter Belmont mysteriously disappeared while Dracula's Castle appeared once again. This time, Dracula's son, Alucard, awakens from his self-inflicted permanent slumber when he senses that something is terribly amiss. When he enters Dracula's Castle, Alucard is confronted by Death. Since Alucard is Dracula's son, Death gives him a chance to cease his attack and turn back. Upon refusing, Death steals all of his equipment and scatters it throughout the entire castle. Later, when Alucard encounters Death again, the Grim Reaper notes that he has given ample warning, and with Alucard not backing down, he engages him in combat, suffering defeat at the hands of Dracula's son. Events of Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Though there are no specific cutscenes with Death in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, he does serve as the boss of the Mechanical Tower, in an attempt to kill Shanoa before she absorbs one of three key Glyphs that would allow her passage to Dracula's domain. It should also be noted that if the player is defeated in the fight, Death will say "Your soul has burned itself out", one of the rare instances of a boss actually commenting about a playable character's death, if any. Events of Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, Death once again wanders through the castle seeking his Lord and Master, Dracula. However, when he runs into Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin, he learns of the interloper, Brauner, taking the role of Lord of the Castle for himself. Death initially rebuffs the idea of anyone except Dracula controlling the castle, saying the notion is "positively absurd". At first, he does not even try to fight the heroes, even hinting at a possible alliance to kill Brauner, albeit with different aims in mind. However, he is rebuffed and is later confronted in the castle's Clock Tower. He leaves the battle when his energy is exhausted, saying he has other affairs to handle. Later, after Jonathan and Charlotte defeat Brauner, Death materializes and slices through the usurper with a swing of his Scythe to finish him off. When Jonathan and Charlotte pursue him, they find the newly risen Dracula. Ready to take him out, Jonathan is blocked by Death, who has come to Dracula's aid. In a surprising turn of events, Death and Dracula decide to team up for their battle against the two young heroes. When either Death's or Dracula's life is depleted, Death screams "My power! Use my power!", and at this point, Dracula holds out both hands and calls out "Soul Steal", allowing him to absorb Death's soul and change into True Dracula. It's worth noting that this is likely a callback to Alucard's Soul Steal spell from Symphony of the Night, as well as a reference to Soma's Power of Dominance seen in Aria and Dawn of Sorrow. Events of Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku After the ultimate defeat of Dracula in 1999, Death remained with the Castle in the eclipse and fought Soma Cruz there in 2035. He would fight him again the following year in Celia's castle. Dracula's former servant Olrox began attempting to conquer the forces of chaos. Death opposed this and set out to destroy him. In Battle Death is a Grim Reaper. As such, he is never seen without his Scythe. His attacks and appearances have changed from game to game, but in general, he always summons floating sickles out of thin air to hunt down his opponents. Quotes Dracula X Chronicles *''Time to test your strength!'' *''Next time, it won't be so easy!'' *''You will go no further!'' *''Feel my true power!'' Soul Data Other Appearances ''Castlevania: Judgment'' Death made his first playable appearance in the 3D fighting game Castlevania Judgment. His appearance is based more on his second forms (especially that which appeared in The Arcade, which is more human-like), which are more skeletal and lack a cloak. He is equipped with a scythe on his right hand and a hook that replaces his left. His battle theme is "Evil's Symphonic Poem" from'' Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Just before the song's loop, an arrangement of "Poison Mind" can be heard. Non-''Castlevania Appearances Death appears in another Konami game for the MSX system: Knightmare, where he is the boss of the second stage. His attack mirrors the one in Castlevania/''Vampire Killer, as he throws scythes in a circular pattern. Although not a cameo of Death himself, he was referenced with the character Screaming Mantis in ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, where she, like Death, often levitated and stayed away from the player character while also throwing scythe-like weapons. Like the Castlevania franchise, the Metal Gear franchise was also made by Konami. Trivia *Note that, in Japanese mythology, a "death god" (shinigami) is the name for a type of being (of many) rather than the western idea of a single Grim Reaper, which may explain his status as a minion within the games. It is noteworthy, however, that Death is called "DEATH" in some games - even the Japanese versions - making it likely that Death is, in fact, the sole Grim Reaper from western folklore. *Galamoth has his own version of Death ten thousand years in the future, the Time Reaper. Interestingly, the Time Reaper looks like Death himself in Curse of Darkness. *For some strange reason, despite his loyalties to Dracula, he fights Soma Cruz in both games that he has appeared in, even though, technically, Soma is the reincarnation of Dracula. It was possible that Death wanted Soma dead to allow the power of Chaos to possess Soma, and therefore revive Dracula. However, this is open for debate, and even that doesn't explain why he wanted to kill Soma in Dawn of Sorrow, as Chaos was destroyed. However, Soma does not wield the Crimson Stone, so Death is not controlled by Soma. Death does not speak to Soma on either occasion. *In Belmont's Revenge, when the player walks across the bridge that leads to Dracula, statues in the background that resemble Death can be seen. *Often, Death's HP/EX values contain only fours, or they are multiples of four in some obvious way. This is a Japanese-language-specific pun, as the pronunciation of the number four and the word for death are phonetically identical ("shi"). *Death disguising himself as a priest in Curse of Darkness is inspired by a scene in Ingmar Bergman's classic 1957 film, The Seventh Seal. *In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, Death is weak against his own Scythe. Even though he is weak against the holy power of Claim Solais, the Scythe does more damage, because it's the strongest weapon in the game. This may be a reference to his Scythe beheading him in Rondo of Blood and Dracula X. *The fact that Death is mostly fought in or near a clock tower may be because the concept of death is sometimes associated with time. External Links * References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com *Konami of Europe's Death Profile for Castlevania. es:Muerte Category:Castlevania I Bosses Category:Simon's Quest Bosses Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Category:Rondo of Blood Bosses Category:Bloodlines Bosses Category:Dracula X Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Harmony of Dissonance Characters Category:Harmony of Dissonance Bosses Category:Aria of Sorrow Bosses Category:Lament of Innocence Characters Category:Lament of Innocence Bosses Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Category:Curse of Darkness Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Characters Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Order of Ecclesia Bosses Category:Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Characters Category:Judgment Characters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Arcade Bosses Category:Harmony of Despair Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Biblical Monsters Category:Death Category:Skeletal Bosses Category:Flying Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Knights